


Great Minds

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [22]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Belial and Fuji moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds

"Ah, there you are."

Shuusuke looked up to see the more flamboyant of Seigaku’s recent visitors perched on a tree branch that overhung his way home. Mad Hatter, Tezuka had said this one was called. The ruffled and striped figure leaped lightly down from the tree.

"One was hoping to speak with you."

Shuusuke took a precautionary step backwards. "Is there any particular reason I should ignore a friend’s warning in order to talk with you?"

"None at all," Hatter answered cheerfully. "In fact, one was rather hoping to wind your captain up a bit, by doing this."

"You have some reason to dislike Tezuka?" Shuusuke asked, cooler now.

Hatter widened his eyes. "Not particularly. One simply likes to watch people squirm."

Shuusuke smiled for real. "Ah. Well then. It’s a lovely summer this year, isn’t it?"

It wasn’t that he discounted Tezuka’s cautions, but a kindred soul was a rare find.

 

**End**


End file.
